


A Tale of Two Cities

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Charles Dickens quote A Tale of Two Cities, Friendship, Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sacrifice, Screencaps, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sacrificed himself, because it was the logical thing to do. All in the name of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Cities

 

“It is useless to say it, I know, but it rises out of my soul. For you, and for any dear to you, I would do anything. If my career were of that better kind that there was any opportunity or capacity of sacrifice in it, I would embrace any sacrifice for you and for those dear to you. Try to hold me in your mind, at some quiet times, as ardent and sincere in this one thing.” — Charles Dickens, A Tale of Two Cities


End file.
